warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Vor's Prize/Transcript
This page contains transmissions done throughout the questline. Introduction, Opening Cinamatic *'Lotus': “For generations, you’ve slept. No purpose. No call to wake you. But now, something has risen from the ruins of the Old War.” *'Boril' (in Grineer): “You shouldn’t be here, old man. This is my prize.” *'Boril' (in Grineer): “Are you listening to me? It’s MINE!” (Vor deploys Nervos Mines and incapacitates Boril) *'Vor' (in Grineer, to his soldiers): “Let’s go.” *'Lotus': “The Twin Queens, the sisters, have sent their most beloved commander, Vor, on an urgent mission. To protect the twisted crusade they have begun. To transform the scattered colonies into an empire. To see that the Tenno, hidden and asleep, will never awaken.” *'Vor' (in Grineer): “Bring it out.” (Player chooses their starter Warframe: , , or ) *'Lotus': “Wake up, Tenno.” *'Vor': “Hmm. I see the Lotus has tried to wake you... pity she’s too late. You’re my prize now, Tenno.” (Vor attaches Ascaris device to Warframe) *'Vor': “No! We are taking this one with us.” *'Lotus': “What has he done to you? I can’t lose another Tenno. I am surging your Warframe’ssic power systems.” Awakening (Earth) *'Lotus': “Quick. Use your power. Defend yourself.” *'Lotus': “An extraction ship is on its way but the Grineer will be hunting you. Arm yourself.” *'Lotus': (if the Tenno runs out of energy) “Your Warframe is out of power. Use another weapon.” *'Lotus': “There’s a cache of weapons ahead. Grab what you can.” *'Lotus': “Good. The extraction point is up ahead. Hurry, before Vor finds out you’ve escaped.” *'Vor': “Salvage team, why have you not reported in?” *'Lotus': “Take what you can. You will require resources to build yourself into a diverse and effective warrior.” *'Lotus': “You made it! There is the extraction ship.” (Vor destroys ship) Encountering Vor *'Lotus': “You’re not ready to face Vor now. Use your melee weapon to block the beam and get inside.” *'Vor': “My decrepit heart is pounding! This one is stronger than the rest. Lock the area down! This Tenno is mine!” area lockdown *'Lotus': “Quick, get to the console and release the lockdown. Do that and I will guide you to your old ship. It’s your only chance.” *'Vor': “The Queens want to destroy you, but I need to know more.” *'Lotus': “Get out of there, Tenno. You will have to face Vor another time... when you’re fully restored.” *'Vor': “Grineer, my sons, prepare the reinforcements. We need that Tenno.” *'Lotus': “A Tenno flows like fire over the battle terrain. Do you remember how to dash across walls?” *'Lotus': “I’m not sure what Vor has done to your Warframe, but we cannot remove it now. Just keep going; your ship is up ahead.” *'Lotus': “There it is, your ship. Hurry, Vor’s reinforcements must be on their way.” At Landing Pad with the Liset Ship *'Lotus': (upon arriving at the landing pad) “Disengage the suppression system so we can restart the ship – you’ll have to bypass the security on that panel.” *'Ordis': (upon hacking the panel) “Stop touching me, you— what? Are my sensors deceiving me? Operator, is that you?” *'Lotus': “Enemy reinforcements are here! Ship Cephalon, we require immediate extraction.” *'Ordis': “The Operator is in danger? I will need a few moments to cycle the engines!” *'Vor': “Tenno, are you afraid? You cannot hide from these old eyes. I’ve marked you. You will return to me.” *'Lotus': (when the countdown is complete) “Tenno, the ship is ready. It’s time to leave.” On Orbiter *'Ordis': “Operator, you have returned! I am Ordis, Ship Cephalon. A shadow of my former self. I cannot serve the Operator in such condition. Order me to self-destruct. I will understand.” *'Lotus': “The Grineer are ravenous for this old technology, it is superior to theirs. Perhaps there are systems left in the Orbiter compartment?” *'Ordis': (when the Tenno enters the Orbiter compartment) “--''Look at this mess. Those savages!''-- Components have been removed. The lower Orbiter compartments have no life support. Why did the Operator abandon me?” *'Ordis': (upon approaching the Arsenal) “Arsenal management could be restored, if the Operator wishes it.” *'Ordis': (upon installing the Arsenal segment) “You honour Ordis! Now I can supply the Operator with better-modded firepower... oh! The violation! Those have been looted as well.” *'Lotus': “We need to figure out what Captain Vor has done to you and stop him. But we’ll need help – I’ve found a communication segment we might salvage for your ship. When you are ready, activate your Navigation system.” *'Ordis': “Ordis hopes the Operator will punish the Grineer for dismantling it.” Restore Ship Comms (E Prime, Earth) *'Lotus': “The segment you need is in a nearby data vault. Infiltrate the vault and retrieve the segment.” Vor: “The Ascaris is working... breaking through. I see the shadows of your mind.” *'Lotus': “This data vault is equipped with a variety of security measures. How you defeat those measures is up to you.” *'Lotus': (upon hacking the vault) “The segment is yours. Head to extraction.” Vor: “As every moment passes, the Ascaris burrows deeper. Revealing you.” On Orbiter *'Ordis': “Orbiter Void cloak engaging... welcome back, Operator. The Operator has recovered a segment! --''Install it now''-- Ordis patiently awaits its installation. *'Lotus': “Get communications online. I must analyse what Vor’s Ascaris is doing to your Warframe. This technology is beyond the Grineer. It must be Corpus in origin.” *'Ordis': (upon installing the Comms/Market segment) “Systems engaging. --''I suppose this will do''-- Ordis is grateful.” *'Ordis': “The Operator is now connected with other Tenno in the System. --''The Operator may now contact black-market scumbags''-- contact arms dealers.” *'Lotus': “Excellent idea, Ordis. Tenno, we need to make contact with a Corpus defector sympathetic to the Tenno cause. They will, of course, require compensation.” *'Ordis': “You see what Ordis is referring to, Operator?” *'Lotus': “In this case, compensation will not be credits... it will be freedom. I’ve updated Navigation. You will need to break him out of a Grineer gulag.” *'Lotus': (if the Tenno idles) “When you are ready, proceed to the Navigation Console.” Liberate the Imprisoned Arms Dealer (Mariana, Earth) *'Lotus': “The arms dealer is named Darvo. He’s being held in the prison block on the other side of this factory complex.” *'Lotus': “How many Grineer slaves died to build this place?” *'Lotus': “Darvo is out for himself, but he is sympathetic toward the Tenno. The Grineer must have found out.” Vor: “We’ve been wrong all this time. Tenno do not control the Warframe’s divine energy. The Tenno are that energy. Each Warframe you control is merely a glass, shaping your furious light.” *'Lotus': “Don’t let Vor distract you. Focus on the mission. It’s our only hope of figuring out this link with him.” *'Lotus': (upon arriving at the prison block) “This is the prison block. If you can avoid detection by the Warden, it may be easier to get Darvo out. Bypass the security so we can enter.” *'Lotus': (upon entering the inner prison) “Search these cells for Darvo. He has to be here somewhere.” *'Darvo': (upon freeing Darvo from his cell) “I owe you for this, Tenno. I will get my entourage to meet us in orbit once we’re clear of this mess.” *'Darvo': “Lend me a sidearm, Tenno. I’ll cover you. Now, which end does the hurting come out? laughs I kid, I kid.” *'Lotus': “Extraction is ready. Remember, your success here depends on getting Darvo out of there... alive.” Vor: “The Lotus must be desperate to send you fetching greedy fools from the Corpus.” *'Darvo' (upon getting downed, variant): “Tenno, this really hurts! I ain’t kidding around! Do your thing!” *'Darvo' (upon getting downed, variant): “Tenno, help me! I’m feeling actual physical pain! Do something!” *'Darvo' (upon getting downed, variant): “It wasn’t supposed to end this way! Tenno, please, do something!” *'Darvo' (upon getting revived): “Ohh, thank you. I thought I was a goner. Let’s keep moving.” Vor: “Now the Ascaris has burrowed deep enough to give me influence. Shall we see how your shields work?” (Warframe’s shields is halved) *'Lotus': “The Ascaris is letting Vor control your shield! We must figure out how to remove it. Avoid taking damage while I try and block him.” On Orbiter *'Ordis': “I see the Operator can enable the mod segment now! Ordis would be delighted to show how to upgrade your arsenal. May I recommend fire?” *'Ordis': (upon installing the mod segment) “Operator, I’ve linked the mod segment to your arsenal now. No need to thank me --''UPGRADE YOUR WARFRAME NOW''-- go to the Arsenal to see the weapon upgrade options you have.” *'Ordis': (if the Tenno idles) “Ordis patiently awaits compliance in using the new Arsenal features... it is for the Operator’s own good.” *'Ordis': (upon opening the modding interface in the Arsenal) “An excellent find, Operator. There are hundreds of these mods to locate. If my calculations are correct, there are exactly... a lot of possibilities. Install the mod before we can continue.” *'Darvo': (upon exiting the modding interface) “Thanks for helping me out back there. I’m in your debt... and I often pay my debts. I recognise that device on your frame... it’s a parasitic restraint. We Corpus use something similar to keep our robotics in line. So, to settle my debt, I’ll give you a very expensive blueprint... for free! Because I like you laughs and, well, a lot of my customers don’t live long with these Grineer dogs chewing up the System. Here. Use your Foundry to build the countermeasure device from this blueprint. Good luck!” *'Lotus': “Vor’s Ascaris is burrowing into your Warframe. I’m worried it will affect your mind… I can’t lose you, Tenno. We must restore the ship’s Foundry immediately.” *'Lotus': “A nearby ore extraction colony will have the Foundry technology you need. I am certain they will share it with you. Its location has been added to your Navigation Console.” *'Lotus': (upon selecting the next mission on the Starchart) “Tenno, we may have a problem. The colony is unresponsive. Get to the surface so we can see what’s going on.” Locate the Foundry Segment (Mantle, Earth) *'Lotus': “I was afraid of this. The Grineer are here, and I cannot find any signs of living colonists. You still have a job to do: find that Foundry segment.” *'Lotus': “This was once a prosperous independent colony, until the Grineer arrived...” interference Vor: “The Queens fear you, but I will show them. Their love will return when I deliver you to them.” *'Lotus': static interference “Tenno, are you there? The signal cannot be boosted any further. Hurry, you are running out of time.” *'Lotus': (upon approaching the Foundry segment)“You located the Foundry segment; now pick it up.” *'Lotus': (upon picking up the Foundry segment) “Good. Your ship is one step closer to completion. Now, there is one more thing you need to do: eliminate all Grineer and provide justice for the colonists.” Vor: “Soon the worm will be in your spine and I will control this Warframe of yours... I will purge your doting mother and bring you home.” On Orbiter *'Ordis': “Your Foundry segment is ready for installation, Operator — will the Operator build a Cephalon to replace me?” *'Ordis': (upon installing the Foundry segment) “Foundry restored! Here, the Operator will craft many powerful weapons and tools to --''exact revenge for dismantling me''-- to expand your arsenal. Oh no, Operator, our component storage has been looted as well... Typical Corpus! Sure, the blueprint is free, but jack up the components! Operator, we will need resources in order to build the countermeasure blueprint.” *'Darvo': “Tenno, I just received a very explicit message from your Ship Cephalon. If you’re looking for resources, why didn’t you just say so? I know just the place, but I demand an apology. My mother is no gymnast, and she would never eat those things!” *'Ordis': “--''You can go straight to''-- Operator, I am sorry.” *'Darvo': “Wow. You may want to get a new Ship Cephalon, when you can afford it, haha. That one seems glitched. I’ve marked your navigation with a place I know... it’s good for resources... if you can stand the cold.” Raid the Corpus Resource Caches (Gaia, Earth) *'Lotus': “Darvo’s intel suggests that this outpost is host to several rich supply caches. Raid the caches and take what you need. This outpost belongs to the Corpus, a secretive but extremely powerful merchant cult known to be working with the Grineer. Darvo will fill you in.” *'Darvo': “Legions of robots, mindless automatons, freaking lasers! These guys are bad news – but they’re also loaded, which is why you’re here.” *'Lotus': (upon looting the first resource cache) “Keep moving. There is more here.” *'Darvo': “Technically, this is stealing, but don’t let that bother you. The Corpus aren’t exactly beacons of moral fortitude either. They sell anything to anyone. Don’t get me wrong – I like profit, a lot, but I don’t sell my wares to the damn Grineer. That’s unforgivable.” *'Lotus': (upon looting the second resource cache) “Good work, but you’re not done yet. Find the next cache. You almost have what you need.” interference Vor: “You have murdered my sons and disgraced me before my Queens. But soon the Ascaris will complete its task and bring you to me.” *'Lotus': (upon looting the last resource cache) “Time for extraction, Tenno. We got what we came for...” interference Vor: “The Ascaris has reached your mind and rendered your Lotus mute. You will return to me... over your own free will.” (upon arriving at extraction) Vor: “You are mine.” On Orbiter *'Ordis': “Operator, are you alright?” Vor: “This part of your journey is over, Tenno. I admire you for your struggle, but now... chuckle... I am part of you.” *'Ordis': “Lotus, do something! Help the Operator!” Vor: “We Grineer are millions strong, but with a flaw. We are diseased, rotting, sterile. But now, we have you!” *'Ordis': “Operator, do not abandon me again. Build the countermeasure!” Vor: “I did this for my love, my Queens! They will forgive my insubordination when I deliver you to them. Our love will be reborn as we feed on your divine blood, and our children will flourish without disease. And I will die, at last, at peace. Father. Grandfather.” (upon accessing the Foundry) Vor: “What do you think you are doing?!” After Building the Ascaris Negator Vor: “What a waste.” *'Lotus': interference fading “Tenno? Tenno... good! You managed to disarm Vor’s Ascaris! I thought... I thought I lost you.” (Warframe bends down in pain) *'Lotus': “Oh no. The Ascaris had an anti-tampering failsafe. It’s burrowed into you and armed itself. We’ll need to find Vor before it detonates. Get to Navigation – boarding a Grineer ship to access their personnel records will be the fastest way to find Vor.” *'Ordis': “Operator, what are you waiting for?” *'Ordis': “Ordis assumes ‘finding’ Vor implies violence?” *'Ordis': “Hello Operator, may I suggest you access Navigation and save your life? For my sake.” Obtain the Nav Segment (Pacific, Earth) *'Lotus': “The systems on this Grineer Galleon can be made compatible with your ship. Find and extract a navigation segment.” Vor: “You have murdered my sons and disgraced me before my Queens. But soon the Ascaris will complete its task and bring you to me.” *'Lotus': (upon collecting the Nav segment) “Good work. We have what we... wait... Tenno, coordinates in this Nav segment put the Galleon on a direct course to a convoy of colonists. You have a choice: you can extract now, or you can disable this Galleon and save the colonists.” *'Lotus': “Saving the colonists could jeopardise this mission. I recommend you head straight to extraction, but the choice is yours.” (Warframe's shields are halved) *'Lotus': “The Ascaris failsafe is attacking your systems. Your shield capacity has just been halved. You’re wasting precious time, Tenno.” *'Lotus': (upon arriving at the reactor) “You’ve reached the ship’s power systems. Destroy the reactor.” *'Lotus': (upon disabling the reactor) “That should take the pressure off the colonist ship, but you need to get out of there! Get to extraction before the reactor goes critical.” *'Lotus': (upon completing the mission) “The colonist ship has escaped. I admire your noble intentions, Tenno, but you must survive, for the future of the System.” On Orbiter *'Lotus': “When you are ready, proceed to the Navigation console.” *'Lotus': (upon installing the Nav segment) “The detonator is charging up. You need to bring Vor down. He thinks he can capture you again. Don’t worry. I will be with you. Let us show him how much you have learned.” *'Lotus': (upon selecting the next mission on the Starchart) “Are you ready, Tenno? Facing Vor is the only way to rid yourself of him permanently.” Confront Captain Vor (Cambria, Earth) *'Lotus': “This is our chance. Vor has been stripped of his elite guard; he is vulnerable. Take him out.” *'Vor': “I could have saved the Grineer*, but they cast me out. Maybe it’s not too late to draw your divine blood.” *Referring to Cloning Decay Syndrome *'Vor': “I will put you down like a rabid Kubrow.” *'Lotus': (upon defeating Captain Vor) “Tenno, look! The Ascaris detonator has just disintegrated. It’s as if it was directly connected to Vor. We’re done here; go to extraction.” On Orbiter *'Lotus': “You’ve done it, Tenno. Vor’s Ascaris is gone. You are free now. But your work has just begun. The Origin System is in chaos and it needs you, Tenno.” *'Lotus': “Vor was just a part of the Grineer machine... and we have seen that the Corpus have begun amassing weapons of their own. It is a dangerous time.” *'Ordis': “Ordis will gladly assist the Operator in --''cutting a bloody path''-- in whatever mission they choose.” *'Lotus': “We will be at your side. There will be others, too. It is time for the Tenno to return. So... what mission will you do next?” Aftermath Viewing the Quest in Codex ^Events refer to Warframe: The Call trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r2RR6KBlcs8 Category:Quotes